Love?
by BethyBoo97
Summary: Sandra/Gerry! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS
1. Chapter 1

Sandra woke up in her bed at what she thought was 8 or 9, turns out it was 1 in the afternoon. She'd known she'd had a late night, just looking at the man next to her made her smile. He didn't wake up as she moved herself closer to him; he didn't even stir when she draped her arm over him. But he did wake as she laid her head on his chest.

'Morning Sandra.' Came his voice.

'Good morning.' She moved her head from his chest and leaned upwards to kiss the man next to her. She had never felt like this before, since she'd first kissed him the night before, she'd felt something odd. She didn't want to be away from him, she didn't want to leave the protection of his arms, and she didn't want to stop kissing him. Unfortunately, she had to stop kissing him, before she suffocated there in his arms.

'So how are you sweetheart?' He asked as he laid his head on the pillow again and she put her head back on his chest.

'We've been over this before, do you really want to repeat that lesson Gerald.' She said laughing; she was always in a jokey mood when she called him Gerald. But today, for once, this did not annoy him. He was happy there with Sandra in his arms.

Ever since they'd met, Sandra had always known that one day she'd end up waking up with him. As much as she told herself it wouldn't she knew it would. But the tension had got too much; the flirting had reached a point where she had to do something about it. And she had, she kissed him. Then somehow they'd ended back at hers in bed together.

Gerry had always dreamt and hoped something would happen with Sandra, but he never actually thought it would. He had very strong feelings towards her, possibly even loved her.


	2. Chapter 2

He hugged her tightly as she let out a small yawn.

'Tired guv?' Gerry asked her.

'Don't call me guv', leave that for work. My name will do. But yeah I am.' He laughed.

'Okay Sandra.' He said over exaggerating her name, she scowled at him. 'Go back to sleep.'

'Gerry, it's half one in the afternoon.'

'What difference does that make? He asked her.

'Half the day's gone.'

'Sandra, I've known you nearly 9 years, I never knew you were one of those 'live every day like it's you last' kind.'

'I'm not.'

'Okay then, go back to sleep. Can't have you falling asleep in the restaurant tonight.'

'Gerry, I don't remember agreeing to go out tonight.'

'Well you are. So sleep now.'

'What are you going to do?' she tried to argue, but was too tired to fight her point properly.

'I'm going to lay right here, and hug you tightly while you sleep. Sound okay guv?'

'Gerry we've spoken about this 'guv' thing already. Alzheimer's creeping in already old man?' they both laughed.

'Sorry, it's a habit.'

'Well a habit you better stop, but yeah it strangely does sound good.'

She fell asleep not long later, her arm around Gerry's waist and his arms curled around her. To Gerry this was heaven, having Sandra tucked up against his side, sleeping. She let out a slight snore, to which Gerry couldn't help but laugh at. This was perfection.

It had now reached three o'clock, they were still in the same position and Sandra was still fast asleep. Gerry decided he had to wake her, otherwise she wouldn't sleep tonight.

'Sandra?' he tried as he gently stroked her arm. She didn't awake. He pressed kisses to the top of her head and she still didn't awake. But she did wake up when he tried to move out of the bed.

'Where are you going?' she asked him sleepily.

'Well I was trying to wake you up and you wouldn't. So I was going to get some water to through on you.'

'You wouldn't have dared.'

'Well considering you're awake, we'll never find out.'

Sandra looked more awake now as she climbed out of her bed and walked over to Gerry. She wrapped her arms around his neck and reached up a bit to kiss him, as she was a little bit shorter than him. They both pulled away for air, not long after, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Her head resting on his shoulder. Both happy to just stay like this forever. That's when Gerry decided to say it.

'Sandra, I love you.' She immediately stepped away from him. It was her normal reaction to anything like this. Even though she felt the same way, it's not the same as hearing it. Sandra had never let anyone in, she'd never let herself into the position that anyone had said that to her before. So she had no idea what to do.

'Sandra, it's okay. I know you aren't used to this sort of thing, but I'm going to get you used to it.' He told her as he took that step towards her, that she'd taken to get away from him.

'Erm…?' This was unusual for Sandra, she had no idea what to stay. But when he kissed her and she kissed back, then he knew how she felt. Her kiss said what she was too scared to.

'Come on Gerry, let's go see what we can have for a late lunch.' She said choosing to ignore what he'd said. He wasn't at all bothered by this, that kiss had told him everything he'd wanted to know. He smiled at her.

'Okay Sandra, but do you actually have any food in?'

'Yes. I do eat in occasionally you know' He walked down the stairs in front of her and made his way into the kitchen. She followed and just stood there while Gerry searched her cupboards for food.

'Super noodles and tinned soup? Sandra you aren't a student anymore.'

'Yes I know. But I happen to like them and they're easy to cook.' She added.

'Oh, I'll never understand you babe.'

'You don't need to. Anyway it's not babe, it's Sandra. My name is Sandra.' He just laughed at her.

Whatever happened next, he knew he wouldn't stop until he found a _loving_ name that she liked, or didn't complain about at least.

_**Okay, so I don't know yet, this might be it for this story. Tell me what you think. Do you want another chapter?**_

_**Please tell me what you think because I'm really worried about this story, I wrote the first chapter when I was in a really bad/low mood and this one at half 5 in the morning. **_

_**Love Beth xxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay so I have decided to update this again as Geezworld234 asked me too **_

_**Enjoy! Xxx**_

'Sandra, honey. I need to go home and get ready to go out tonight.'

'Firstly, Gerry I've told you about all of these pathetic names. My name is Sandra and just Sandra, but at work it's still guv' she said mocking his voice as she said guv'

'Secondly do you wanna tell me where we're going Gerry? And lastly do you have to go?'

'Sandra, love.' He said ignoring her first point. 'No I do not want to tell you where we're going and yeah I do have to go to get ready. But you're welcome to join me.' He added the last bit jokingly, she considered for a couple of minutes.

'Okay Gerry.' He smiled.

'Come on love.' He decided to call her love, as she hadn't complained about it yet.

'I haven't done my hair yet.'

'Sandra, what the hells wrong with it?'

'It's curly. It's knotty and it looks like I've just woken up.'

'But you have? And okay, quickly brush it and bring your straighteners to mine. But if I'm honest it looks perfect anyway.'

'Gerry stop being pathetic, it can't look perfect when it's knotted and sticking up.'

'God you're such a girl Sandra.'

'Well unless you'd failed to notice I am a girl.'

'Yes I'd noticed. You coming?' he asked as he opened the front door.

'Yes.'

They both stepped out the door arm in arm, not caring what anyone else thought. Sandra had never felt so care-free. Sandra had jeans on but had a bag packed with clothes for the night, make-up and pyjamas. She covered her eyes with her massive sunglasses, whereas Gerry wore what he'd worn to work the day before.

In the car, Gerry thought Sandra looked stunning. Yes her hair was sticking out and yes she didn't have the nicest clothes on, but the way the sunlight hit her made her irresistible to Gerry. He leaned over the gear stick and kissed her.

'Wanna go back in side Sandra love?'

'No.' she told his strictly. 'We're going out remember.'

_**Okay so after this chapter I think I'm going to carry this on for another chapter or two! Enjoy **_

_**Beth xxx**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay, I'm aware Sandra is not really in character, but just imagine this is a new side to her as she's feeling new things :D Hope you like this!**_

When they'd arrived at his, Sandra had made herself perfectly at home. Helping herself to a cup of coffee and plugging her straightners in wherever she found room. Gerry on the other hand sat on the sofa 'watching' the football, but was infact watching Sandra. He loved how comfortable she seemed here, so he decided to go kiss her.

'Let's take this upstairs.' He whispered in her ear. He lead her up the stairs and when they got to his room, he surprised her.

'Okay, now here's your bag. Get ready, and I know how long you take to get ready usually but don't be too long, I'll miss you. Anyway babe, you look perfect anyway.' She turned and scowled at him, which surprised him.

'What? I was being nice.'

'We've had this _babe _conversation already Gerald.'

'Whatever, just get ready.' He turned and walked out the room, leaving her in his bedroom alone. She sat on the bed where her bag was also sitting. Opening her bag up, she found a few outfits she'd thrown in for tonight. A few casual outfits and a couple of evening dresses. She wandered out to the top of the stairs.

'Gerry?' she called down.

'Yeah?' he asked appearing at the bottom of the stairs.

'What kind of outfit do I need to wear?'

'How many did you bring?'

'6' She replied quietly.

'Why the hell did you bring six outfits?'

'Because I don't know what kind of place we're going to.'

'A posh place.'

She returned to his room, not really satisfied by his answer. She threw one of the dresses on and started on her make-up. Sandra had decided to go for a different look today. She went through her make up bag searching for what she needed. Foundation, grey eyeshadow, black eyeliner and lipstick. That was her sorted, and it hadn't even taken her that long.

_**Okay, I know this chapter isn't really that good or interesting but I'm exhausted and I'm trying to build up to their dinner! Hope you're enjoying this, feel free to leave a review telling me what you think, as I'm worried they are out of character!**_

_**Love Beth xxx**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay I'm sorry for not updating in a while, I haven't been well. Anyway hopefully I'll be able to write more now I'm on my summer holidays!**_

They sat in the car in almost silence as Gerry drove to wherever they were going. The only noise in the car was the radio which was playing Domino. Sandra noticed Gerry tapping along to the beat.

'Jessie J fan, hey?' she asked him.

'Yeah, well the girls are always playing her albums and begging me to buy them tickets to see her. They're big _Heartbeats_ or whatever her fans are called. Anyway, I happen to think her music is very good and they lyrics are inspirational.'

'What, '_I'm feelin' sexy and free'? _Very inspirational Gerry. But yes I agree her music is very good. Never knew you were a Heartbeat Gerald!'

'There's a lot you don't know about me Sandra love! Also, you calling me Gerald is like me calling you babe, so if you don't stop it you'll be called babe a lot more!' This made her laugh.

'Gerry, can you tell me where we are going now?' she asked Gerry as she looked out the window and realised she didn't recognise where she was anymore. At that moment, the car pulled up into a car park.

'No I can't. But it's just a little walk from here.'

_Great_, she thought to herself, _walking in 6 inch heels. _Gerry knew what shoes she was wearing and also knew the ground wasn't really even. So he grabbed her arm gently, and linked arms with her.

'Okay, so we're apparently nearly there and I have no idea where we are Gerry. Neither can I see any restaurant down this dark dead end.'

'Sandra, what do you not get about a surprise. Anywhere we're here now.'

She looked around to see a lovely garden, filled with flowers, trees and a little stream. In the middle of the garden sat a table covered in rose petals, with candles surrounding it. She was speechless.

'So you like it?' he asked her.

_**Hope you're enjoying this, feel free to tell me what you think!**_

_**Beth! xxx**_


	6. Chapter 6

'Gerry I don't know what to say.'

'Wow. That's a first; I better enjoy this while it lasts.' She lightly hit his arm playfully. 'Come on and let's sit down.'

She took the hand he was holding out and followed him over to the table.

'Gerry?'

'Yes love?'

'What did I do to deserve this?'

'I don't know, but you can thank me later.' He said a he winked at her.

'Oh be quiet Gerald, you're ruining it.'

'Sit down babe. Dinner will be served in a minute.'

'Gerry, we had this 'babe' chat!'

'Yes, we had the 'Gerald chat too.' She frowned, but the look in her eyes contradicted her frown.

Dinner was now finished and had been perfection. Well if such thing existed. Then from somewhere music started blasting. A song both of them were familiar with.

_Come on baby light my fire. _

A song that reminded them of a time, a time when UCOS was still a new thing. They'd all sat in the office and Gerry and Brian were discussing funeral plans, when Gerry burst into song. She'd smiled then and couldn't help smiling now at the memory. She felt a pair of arms around her waist and looked up at the man who was gently rocking her. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him as the gently swayed along to the music.

'Do you not what Gerry Standing, I think I love you.'

_**Okay this is the end of this story, thanks for all the reviews they put a rare smile on my face. I hope you all enjoyed this. **_

_**Beth xxx**_


End file.
